


calluses

by tralalapis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, i'm projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tralalapis/pseuds/tralalapis
Summary: A look into Steven's relationship with music as he recovers.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	calluses

**Author's Note:**

> based on an experience i had a while ago!

Steven didn’t think he would be so excited about having calluses.

The tips of his fingers had gone soft in the months after his corruption. His new guitar sat untouched, collecting dust. The beach house was silent, eerie for a home so normally filled with the sound of the humming, the laughing, the singing of him and the gems. For those months he stayed in bed for the most part. The gems, his father, and Connie checked in on him throughout the day. The only times he really went out was to visit his therapist. However, as time went by and as Steven’s treatment helped, they managed to coax him out of his bed to hang out in the living room, then it was the beach, then the boardwalk.

It was his therapist that suggested that he pick up his guitar again. She noticed during one session that he was humming as she approached him to take him back to her room, that he was eyeing the guitar she kept in her office, that he was tapping rhythmically on his knees. She explained that music may be an excellent way for him to cope. If he brought his guitar to their next session, she also specialized in musical therapy (Steven wondered if his dad knew that when choosing her.) 

With that session, he was suddenly met with an overwhelming inspiration. He spent the rest of his day with lyrics strewn around on his bed and with his guitar in his hands. He smiled a small but genuine smile as his fingers familiarized themselves once more with the strings and wood. The gems returned from Little Homeschool that night and beamed with pride for their boy when they heard Steven’s song through his open door. They entered his room and sat silently next to him. He gave them another smile and played for them his song he wrote.

For several weeks he was like a child still excited about finally having homework. For his weekly sessions he would have a new song to play, whether it be joyous or painful. He expressed frustration on the days he did not have a pleasant song to play, but his therapist explained that it is normal for him to regress, it was an important part of recovery, and he was doing great practicing his coping skills in his times where he was spiraling.

Connie was the one who noticed the calluses. She brought them up while holding hands, and Steven smiled the biggest smile she had seen in a long time. His calluses were physical proof that he was getting better.

**Author's Note:**

> this took me months to write for some reason. im not much of an author. i hope its decent!


End file.
